Girafi
by Girafarig
Summary: Una historia que hice, cortita, y bonita... aunque algo triste.


- Cuatro veces intentaron botar este árbol. Las 4 veces, no tuvieron éxito. La primera fue en la edad prepokemónica; la segunda, durante la edad de piedra. La tercera, durante una ola de frío en donde la leña se necesitaba, en la alta edad media. La cuarta, hoy. En las cuatro ocasiones, fallaron. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nunca dejamos que lo botaran, Girafi, nunca.

- Ya veo.

El sol se pone sobre la isla desértica de Mankizert; y el polvo se arremolina. Minaretes de polvo, es todo lo que se forma. Marchamos en silencio a través del maldito desierto, bajo el sol radiante que se esconde. El frío ya nos azotará.

- Pero no podemos botar ese árbol. - Dice el monje - No. No lo botaremos. Es sagrado.

- ¿Y por qué es sagrado? - pregunta el general.

- ¿Ves esos Girafarigs? Están allí protegiendo ese árbol. Este ya tiene cerca de 2.000 años de vida. Ese árbol protege el entorno. Es el único árbol en 40 kilómetros a la redonda.

- ¿Y qué? Necesitamos leña.

- Los Girafarigs no nos dejarán pasar.

- Eso lo veremos. ¡Arqueros! – Ordenó el general, más preocupado del estado de su ejército que de las viejas tradiciones.

- ¡No lo hagas, por Alá! – imploró el monje.

- Cállate. ¡Fuego!

Los arqueros tensaron sus arcos compuestos, pero sus propios Girafarigs (que montaban) se movieron, y los hicieron apuntar al general. Los arqueros se pararon sobre sus estribos y apuntaron atrás. Los Girafarigs, normalmente dóciles, se sacudieron, provocando que las flechas salieran sin sentido; mientras que los Girafarigs que protegían el árbol detenían las pocas flechas que iban con algo de puntería.

- ¡Desmonten¡ ¡Desmonten! – Gritó entonces el general

Desmontaron. Los Girafarigs, de pronto, se volvieron hostiles. Pero no lograron huir de los apricorns.

- Malditos condenados Girafarigs. Traidores. ¡Infantería¡ ¡Masácrenlos! – gritó el general, fuera de sí.

- Patriarca, déjame intentar algo - dice Girafi.

- ¿Estás loco? - le contesta el patriarca - Tu padre, al morir, me encargó tu cuidado. No irás. - Es por el bien del árbol – dijo Girafi, y dio un paso adelante.

- ¡No irás! ¡Detente! – díjole entonces el patriarca.

Girafi hizo oídos sordos, y siguió.

Un Girafarig se adelantó. Bajó la cabeza delantera, la trasera se dio vuelta para mirar a los humanos, y dijo, en español:

- Por favor, señores. Este árbol significa todo para nosotros. Nos da sombra en el día, comida, y agua. Además, sus ramas nos entretienen. No pueden usarlo para que se den calor, exterminándolo en el proceso.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Girafi.

- Escúchame, bestia – respondió el general - Si no botamos ese árbol, mis soldados morirán congelados en este desierto. Ya siento el hielo; a medianoche estaremos congelados. Tal vez ustedes tengan pelaje y duerman juntos y apretados; así se dan calor. Pero nosotros no tenemos más que en la cabeza, y moriremos de frío. - dijo el general.

Yo ni siquiera tengo pelos en la cabeza - le dijo el monje - pero si es necesario morir para preservar este árbol, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida.

Se le puso en frente. El general lo miró fijamente; luego tomó una espada negra y la empuñó. Déjame pasar, o...

- ¡Ya basta! -Gritó Girafi - ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Este árbol no será botado para preservar tu ejército hasta mañana. De cualquier modo morirán intentando asediar el campamento enemigo; tus fuerzas son reducidas y poco entrenadas. La ciudad al sur que quieren asediar sería un reto para el mismísimo Beowulf. ¡Si ni siquiera llevas un caballero negro! ¿Cómo esperas detener los flechazos enemigos

- ¡Jenízaros! - Gritó el general - Girafarig, pagarás cara tu osadía. - ¡Fuego!

El silencio del desierto era espantoso.

- ¿Qué no me escucharon? ¡Fuego!

- Señor - dijo un jenízaro - nos negamos a matar a una criatura inocente; y aún más una superdotada como es esta...

- ¡Te rebelas! ¡Muere! El General sacó su espada, y se lanzó sobre el jenízaro. Este, sencillamente le disparó a quemarropa y le destrozó el abdomen. Cayó muerto al instante. - - Ahora - Dijo el monje - tendremos que quedarnos aquí, y esperar a la muerte por hipotermia. Pero el árbol sigue a salvo.

- No los dejaré correr ese sacrificio - Dijo Girafi.

- ¿Y Qué harás?

- Una carne energética les dará energía, y la grasa es inflamable.

- ¿Y de donde sacaremos?

Girafi avanzó, y con su cabeza, sujetó la espada.

- Estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ustedes, con tal de que no boten el árbol. Sé que no resistirán el frío y botarán el árbol mientras dormimos.

- ¿Crees que...? –dijo el monje

- El Girafarig tiene razón. Tal vez usted, señor monje, pueda, pero nosotros no somos de hierro. – Dijo otro soldado - Botaríamos el árbol porque no nos quedaría más remedio. ¡Y no perderemos mañana, porque lucharemos con todo el valor que este Girafarig ha mostrado! Tal vez perdamos la vida, pero jamás olvidaremos a este ser débil que primero tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su enemigo, más poderoso que él, y luego, por tener, además del valor de no temer a la muerte, la generosidad al dar su vida por su pueblo, por el árbol, y por nosotros sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces.

El Jenízaro se larga a llorar. Todos tienen lagrimosos ojos.

- No te sacrificarás, Girafi - le dice el patriarca - Tú eres joven, y tienes mucho por vivir. Yo soy viejo, mi hora llegará pronto.

- No - le contesta Girafi - usted nos dirige, es esencial. Además, su carne es dura y vieja; y su grasa se ha ido casi en su totalidad con el entrenamiento. Mi carne es jugosa y tierna; y tengo mucha grasa para mantenerme calentito. Yo tampoco quisiera morir, pero no queda otra. Si no lo hago, el árbol estará en grave peligro, junto a la vida de estos hombres.

- Entiendo, Girafi. Si quieres sacrificarte por el pueblo, adelante. Tu corazón es noble, y tu valentía jamás será olvidada. – finalmente accedió el patriarca.

El monje tomó la espada. Girafi bajó la cabeza.

- No - le dijo el monje - recibirás muerte digna de un guerrero, con la cabeza en alto. Levanta tu cabeza, y encomienda tu alma a Alá, quien sin duda te recibirá, sin importar tu condición, por tu sacrificio en pos de la paz.

Girafi subió la cabeza, miró a los jenízaros. Luego, miró atrás a su pueblo.

- Adiós, amigos - Dijo, y luego el monje descargó la espada tan fuerte como pudo, rompiendo primero la columna vertebral de Girafi y luego su corazón. Una muerte casi indolora, impecable. Los cocineros, tristes, se llevaron el cuerpo a su tienda y, tristes, encendieron una hoguera con unas pocas ramitas del árbol (Los Girafarigs les dejaron tomarlas, tras promesa de que sólo llegarían hasta allí), con la grasa de Girafarig mantuvieron viva la llama, y comieron su carne con profundo pesar. Al día siguiente, sus huesos recibieron sacra sepultura, y el ejército marchó al fin.

Prólogo: El ejército asedió la ciudad, y la tomaron en 12 horas. Dice la leyenda que jamás se supo de hombres que lucharan con tanto valor, dominando tanto su temor, tan fieramente. Jamás se vio a un monje con 10 flechas en su cuerpo, que siguiera alentando a sus soldados como si nada. Jamás se vio hombres con tanta fuerza, fuerza de voluntad,

A la primavera, la tumba de Girafi floreció. Eso jamás ocurría en el desierto, y nunca jamás ocurrió en un sitio que no fuese esa tumba. La hoguera que se encendió con los restos, jamás logró ser apagada. Dice la leyenda que el espíritu de Girafi vive en las flores y el fuego. El árbol creció más y más; jamás fue cortado, aún y cuando la ciudad se expandió hasta allí. De hecho, puedes ver las llamas por la ventana de este lugar, chico. ¡Es cierto!

- Vaya. qué historia tan bonita...

- Así es. Me la contó mi padre, y a él su abuelo... hasta llegar al mismo monje. Sobrevivió, a pesar de sus heridas.

- Bueno, ha sido un placer escucharle, pero debo irme.

- Está bien, muchacho. Recuerda la historia, y cuando pases por el parque, cerca del árbol, no olvides saludar a los Girafarigs que duermen bajo el árbol.

El chico tomó sus cosas, y salió por la puerta del bar.


End file.
